A Wish That Surprisingly Came True
by Sky High Limits
Summary: Harmony Bell, a girl from our world, died when she wasn't suppose to, and God gave her another chance to live. She got to choose where her soul will be transferred. She chose KHR. Her soul is switched into Summer More, adopted daughter of the Ninth. Now, Nono has given her the mission to help tutor Tsuna and his Guardians, protect them, and to pick her fiancé. Pairing? Many genres.
1. My Death

**Hi, people who are reading this, this is my first Fanfic, so excuse me if it is bad. Also, I probably won't update regularly, Ever. So, I hope you enjoy this fic! ^_^**

**_Edit July 25, 2013:_**

**_Well, I'm working on the story to make my OC less Mary Sue-ish as I can without changing the story too much. (That or I'll just change it as I go.) This will be hard, but I know I can do it! ( Maybe) So, review to encourage me please! I will be fixing minor errors and the story itself a bit, too. Haah, so much work to be done..._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, obviously. *rolls eyes***

* * *

It was like any normal day of my life on a weekend when it happened. When my life changed forever. (Dramatic background music)

It was a normal-ish Saturday until my mom had actually sent me to go get some milk from Walgreens in the afternoon, alone. This, my people, is not something I usually do, especially on a weekend.

When I walked out of Walgreens and was crossing the street, a car _apparently_ didn't see me crossing the road and killed me with their car, and, for your information, it hurt a _**hell lot**. _The funny (not really) thing was that it was a freaking ambulance... How messed up and ironic is that?

Well, i can't say it surprised me much because strange things had been happening that whole day. The time on every clock I looked at was acting whack, which no one seemed to notice, and things lashed out on me that I didn't even _know_ could do that. Even books were messed up by somehow having words in them all messed up.

Ah, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?

Well, my name is Harmony Bell. (_Don't _make fun of it. I've dealt with a lot of bullying from that already...) I'm fourteen years old, making fifteen this year in August. Yay! (not really) I have black to dark brown, wavy, and puffy hair with hazel and green eyes. I'm at normal height and a little chubby. (Okay, maybe not a _little_.) Also, I wear glasses because I apparently have really bad eyesight and am extremely near-sighted.

Anyway, after I died from my heart (Was it my heart?) being ran over, I was sent to a white, infinite looking space. Then a voice echoed. "Hello, Harmony Bell, how are you doing?" Damn, his voice was _deep_.

"Uh, how do you think I'm doing? I just died in a car wreck by some waco, whoever you are." I exclaimed franticly because One, I had no idea where or who this thing was and Two, I just freaking died a few minutes ago.

"I am God, for your information, and you weren't suppose to die today." He sighed after his declaration.

"God, as in, God in Heaven, and what do you mean I wasn't suppose to die today?" I asked looking around for God who I couldn't see at all... Wait, I see sparkles, really bright sparkles... Is that him?

"Yes, and what I mean is you were set to die at around your early hundreds." God sounds so...I don't even know how to describe it.

"Wow, I'm talking to God...and was suppose to die a lot later...SO WHY DID I DIE!? Ah, I'm sorry for yelling at you..." Goodness, I felt so shameful for yelling at the person/spirit who had gave me so much.

"I guess someone screwed up *mutter*, and I forgive you. But you do not need to worry, I will give you another life." He sounded apologetic.

"Thank you very much for your forgiveness and for another life." I bowed to the almighty God.

"You're welcome, and as compensation you will get to choose where your soul will be transferred. If you ask for anything from your old life, I will give it to you." God promised.

"Thank you soooo much my Lord, but what do you mean by choose where my soul will be transferred?" I asked curiously.

"You can choose any world to be transferred to, whether it was fiction before in your old life or just to go back and finish your old life." God stated in a tone that made it sound magical, yet when he said _' or just to go back...,'_ it sounded like he was trying to tell me something.

"So, I can have my soul transferred into my favorite manga/anime and meet with my favorite characters, or better yet, be someone important in the story?" I asked sounding like a child about get a load of candies or toys.

Wait, now that I think about it, this sounds like one of those fanfics I've read... Hm, how suspicious...or coincidental.

"Yes." The simple, single word made me go hyper. By hyper, I mean my eyes started sparkling and my whole body started shaking in anticipation.

"Yosh! Then I want to be transferred to and be important in the manga/anime of _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"_ This is _so_ going to be awesome!

"Alright then, Harmony, your soul will be switched with Summer More." Then the super bright sparkles surrounded me, and a huge and even brighter light consumed me...

Wait! Did he say _switched!? _Stupid brain, keep up!

* * *

After my meeting with God, I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I surveyed it and saw a mirror. I was surprised at what I saw.

In the mirror was a teenage girl with brown to black to orange long hair that pokes out and hazel and green eyes with. She was taller than the average girl and a bit too skinny. The major flaw in appearance was the hair. I opened my mouth and behold! I had fucking braces, too! But, in all, an average and anime-looking girl that was now me.

I almost screamed at the thought that I was actually in _Reborn_! It was my favorite anime and manga and was the anime that made me start watching others.

Then, all of the memories and information about and in Summer More came rushing into my brain, making me light-headed. Ah, my brain hurts!

Then, someone I surprisingly knew barged in. It was the Ninth Rain Guardian, Schnitten.

"Oi, Summer, the Ninth wants to see you in his office, NOW!" Did he have to scream at me? So early in the morning, too...

"But I just woke up!" I whined like a spoiled brat, which I kind of was.

"Tch, just hurry up, get ready, and go to the Ninth's office. It's important." Then he slammed the door shut so hard that I thought the door would fall off of its hinges.

_'Important,_ _eh. That_ _doesn't_ _happen_ _very_ _often.__' _I thought while looking through Summer's memories.

_'Wow, I'm already somewhat settled into this life since this Summer character is pretty similar to me... Well, I should hurry up and go get ready if it's important.' _So, I got off of my super comfy bed to go to the bathroom.

It was like any other bathroom but with a lot more room to walk around. It had a toilet, a bath tub with a shower head, and a cabinet with a sink on it. It was fancy looking, though, with all of the granite in it.

Anyway, I brushed my teeth, _tried_ but soon gave up on brushing my mess of hair with a comb I found in the _far_ back of the cabinet, (I now know why it was there.) and went back in my room.

But guess what I found in the cabinet... I found contacts! No wonder my vision was as blurry as before! Dammit, when I finally thought I didn't any of this stuff anymore, it just has be somewhere!

My room had a king sized bed, a flat screen TV on the wall in front of my bed, a stereo under the TV, a cabinet next to the bed with a lamp on it, and a closet in the corner left of my bed. The walls were a nice shade of indigo, and the floor had carpeting that was sunset orange with light purple clouds dotting it. I actually liked how it looked. (Yup, I have weird tastes.)

I went to the closet and opened it to find out it was a walk-in closet. The left side had the shoes and purses (or should I say bags), the right had all the clothes, and the front had all the accessories. I picked out a purple tank top with a black heart and black lining on it, an indigo with black flames on the bottom pants, black combat boots that reached the middle of my shin, a jacket with orange breast pockets and sleeves that were black and then faded into gray from the shoulders to the middle which reached my torso, and a rainbow beanie. I know, the outfit doesn't exactly match, but I don't care. That's my style sometimes.

Right when I walked out of my closet, Schnitten banged on my door again yelling for me to come out already.

I closed my eyes, breathed in, and let it all come out. _'I am about to start my new life as Summer More.'_ I opened my eyes and then the door which fell off the hinges right when I turned the knob.

"About time! Let's go, the Ninth has been waiting." He started walking away like nothing ever happened here, but I stayed and stared at the door for a bit feeling sorry for it.

Wait, it's a door. It doesn't have feelings...right?...Oh, my paranoid self...

"Well, good morning to you, too, Schnitten. Oh, by the way, you own me another new door, again." I said as I started to followed him. And, yes, he has done this more than once.

"Oh, shut it and walk." He said and glared at me over his shoulder.

"Whatever." The roll of my eyes punctuated that word.

We walked for about ten to twenty minutes until we finally reached Nono's office. And let me tell you, this mansion is _huge_.

Schnitten opened the doors to the Ninth's office and led me to the chair in front of Nono's desk.

"What's wrong, Gramps? Do you need me to do a job?" I asked. He mostly calls me into his office to do missions or just to talk. About what you might ask? Well, random stuff like the weather or have you heard of the Famgilia that blah, blah, blah.

"Always to the point, aren't you, Summer?" I nodded my head. "Well, yes, it is a job that is very important for you and Vongola." Gramps smiled when he saw my expression.

"Really! What is it?" I'm pretty sure I had sparkles in my eyes.

"Calm down, Summer. Your job is to help Reborn-" I cut him off.

"Reborn, as in, Reborn the Greatest Hitman in the World?" I don't want to see him, that sadistic demon...But, it is always fun around him.

"Yes, and please don't interrupt me again, Summer." Oops, his voice got sharp.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Gramps." I bowed my head to him.

"As I was saying, your job is to help Reborn _'tutor',_" he used quotation marks around the word _'tutor'_ with his fingers, "and protect the next Boss of Vongola, as well as his Guardians."

"I get to train the Tenth Generation!" Fist Pump! Everyone, here I come!

"Also, while you're there, you will be looking for your fiancee."

_"Eh!?"_

**- END OF CHAPTER 1 -**

**Thanks for reading, minna! : ) Please review! Also, please point out my mistakes to help me in my future chapters and fics! Oh! Please do it nicely! Thanks again!~ ^_^**


	2. The Arrival

**Hello! (^_^)/ Nice to see some people actually read my fic. Thank you for giving me a chance! I hope not to disappoint anyone who reads this. Oh! Thank you ****_Flower Blossoms_**** for following my story. I really appreciate it! Anyway, on with the story!**

**_Edit July 28, 2013:_**

**_Yo! So, editing this story isn't so hard so far, but if you still find any mistakes (Even though I look over it twice, maybe even thrice) point it out to me so I can fix it. *Spoiler Alert to those who haven't read this story yet* Starting from chapter six, I think, it will be harder since I shouldn't make Summer beat Hibari so easily. I know, many of you were probably like: 'What the Fuck? No one can beat the awesome Hibari-sama!' or 'Girl, you made Summer too Mary Sue now.' or just plain 'Idiot, why did you do that?' I know, it was a mistake, a Huge mistake. I'm planning on changing that. Now enough of my bab_****_bling._**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own KHR? If you do, you are crazy.**

* * *

"What do mean I'll also be looking for my fiancee?!" I yelled freaked out and shocked. Well, who wouldn't be when talking about marriage at the age of 15?!

"Well, you are getting older. How old are you? 15?" Gramps had a nostalgic look on his face.

"Yes, I'm 15, turning 16 this year in August. Don't you think that's too young to be talking about marriage?!" I semi-yelled at him. At this point I was a little out of my mind thinking about this and that.

"Your parents wanted you to get married when you're 20." That blunt statement stopped everything I was thinking and doing.

_My... Parents?_

Gramps never mentioned my parents that much, and whenever I asked him about them, he said he'll tell me when I'm older. He still hasn't told me what happened to them yet... But, until I find out if they're alive, Gramps and his family will be my family.

No, even if they are alive, Gramps and the family will always be my family. No matter what... Man, that sounded so cheesy.

"What do you mean my... parents wanted me to get married when I'm 20?" I asked a bit hesitant.

"Exactly what it means. You will get married when you're 20 and no later than 23." Then he took out a letter from his desk. "It said in this letter they wanted you to get married at 20 years of age, no later than 23, and to get this letter after your wedding. It says here they want you to marry a high ranking mafioso or someone you really love and trust. Oh, I also have to approve of him." Gramps said while looking over the letter in his hand.

"I want you to start looking for one because this is how I planned it: for one, two years at most, I want you to look for someone, then for two or three years I want you to build a strong relationship with that person, and lastly I want you to marry him, but if it takes another year that's fine." Gramps sighed.

"...What's in the letter?" I asked staring at the piece of paper. This probably made him think I wasn't listening, and if he was, he sure didn't show it.

"Things your parents want you to know at the right time." Gramps stated looking up at me again.

"Are-" He cut me off before I could ask him my question I've been dying to know.

"It's time to go, Summer." Gramps said merrily.

"Wait!" I yelled probably surprising him.

"Hm?" Gramps asked with the tilt of his head.

"So, you want me to start looking for the right person? And it's an order?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes, now off you go." Gramps said waving me off.

"Eh, now?!" I exclaimed. Apparently, my brain is not processing everything fast enough today.

"Yes, Schnitten please take her to the jet." How can you smile when you're sending me away?!

"Yes, Nono. Let's go Summer." Schnitten came towards me after bowing his head to his boss.

"But I didn't get to pack!" I shouted wanting to buy time. For what you ask? For my brain to slow down and process everything happening. Too much is happening today, and it's only morning, too...

"The maids already packed your things. Now, off you go." Gramps said with a grin on his face.

"Wait! What about my bag!?" I scream getting up from my chair and knocking it over.

They know what I mean. My bag has all the things I use in battle and all my super secret stuff they should not see, _at all._

"The maids took it to the jet already. Now, up you go." Then the idiot picked me up and threw me on his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes.

"Wha-You don't need to carry me, idiot!" I yelled in his ear while hitting his back.

"Yes, I do, brat, or you'll run away like last time." He spat while turning towards the door.

Oh, yeah... Last time, they wanted me to go to Mafia Land with them, but I refused because I would finally get some alone time in the mansion. They didn't take no for an answer, so I ended up being chased until I finally got caught because they called Xanxas on me. The chase went on for like half of the day. Then, I found out the only reason they ever wanted to take me there was to win all the contests for kids and make records no kid could ever beat just to show that no one could ever beat the Vongola at anything. Arrogant much?

Wait, now that I think about it, why didn't Xanxas do it? He would have done better than me... He must have pushed it onto me that bastard.

"Fine. You better have packed all the things I need, or I will come back." I threatened.

"Tch, whatever brat." Schnitten said as he carried me out of the room.

"Hmph, idiot." I spat with my head held high over his shoulder.

"I'm too old from this..." The idiot muttered.

We didn't speak the rest of the way there.

* * *

_x~x At The Top Of The Mansion x~x _

"You can pass Summer to me now, Schnitten." The Lightening Guardian said cheerfully when we finally got to the roof of the mansion.

"Finally, I can relax." Schnitten said like his was finally getting a vacation after years of hard work.

"I'll be back sooner or later, idiot." I muttered with a pout on my face.

"Until then, good bye, Summer." His face soften as he said this and his grip on me tightened.

"Bye, Schnitten." I hugged him even though he was already holding me.

Schnitten then passed me to Gamache, the Ninth Lightening Guardian. We started walking towards the jet with Gamache carrying me bridal style. Schnitten was waving goodbye to me until Gamache and I were at the steps of the jet.

"Really, you all don't trust me that much." I muttered with a pouty face.

"Yup, Nono made sure you wouldn't be able to run from this." He laughed after he said that.

"Hmph, that old man. I'll get him some day." I promised to my self.

"Whatever you say, Summer." He carried me onto the jet, sat me down, and sat down himself.

"Are you coming with me Gamache?" I asked lighting up since I wouldn't have to be lonely at my new house.

"Only to see you off at the airport. I'll give you a map of the town and tell you where the places you need to know are on the map." He said a matter of factly.

"Oh..." I said disappointed.

Right then, the jet took off. When we were in the air flying, Gamache talked again.

"Also, you'll be attending Decimo's school, Namimori Middle School." He said looking out the window.

"Eh, why? I already have the education of a high school graduate, though." I said. I was planning to go to college when I was the right age.

"Just so you can stay close to Decimo." He said like he knew I would object.

"*Sigh* Okay..." Well, atleast I wouldn't miss anything, I guess...

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fun." He said trying to cheer me up.

"You're sure? Okay, whatever..." I said looking for a laptop.

While we sat in silence for the next few hours it took to get there, I looked up information about Judaime and the people that were around him. It mostly came up with information I already knew.

When we got to the airport, I saw a shiny and long limo outside waiting with the Vongola crust shining proudly on it.

"I hope you know I'm not taking that limo." I said staring at the fancy and very eye-catching limo.

"Hmm, why not?" Gamache said all oblivous like. I think he did this just to spite me.

"It stands out way too much in this little town, and I wanted to walk around a bit before I went to my house here." I bluntly told him.

"I understand what you mean." He then took out a piece of paper. "Alright, here's the map. I circled your house with red, the school with purple, Decimo's house with orange, and the shopping district with blue, just in case you wanted to check it out and get a new phone. Also, you'll need to go to the school tomorrow to get your uniform and schedule." Gamache went into mafioso mode... or was it parent mode?

"Okay and thank you. Is this all I need from you?" I asked taking the map and looking at it.

"Yes."

"Okay, where is my stuff and my bag?" I asked looking at him.

"All your stuff is in your house, and your bag is in the limo." He told me.

"Can you get my bag and call off the limo, please?" I asked nicely for once.

"Just wait here."

He went to the limo, got my stuff, and called off the limo. Thank Heavens. Driving in that thing around town would draw too much attention to me. Then he gave me my bag back.

"Well then, you're on your own kiddo." He ruffled my hair with a grin.

"Stop that, and you're acting like I'm your kid going to my first day of school." I stated removing his hand from my hair.

"Haha, I guess so. Bye, kiddo." He hugged me, and I hugged back.

"Bye, Gamache, and tell everybody else I said bye, too." He let go and ruffled my hair again.

"Alright." He agreed.

"See you later." I said waving goodbye while walking out of the airport.

"Bye." Gamache said smiling and waving at me.

I walked out of the airport and looked at my map. The closest thing was the shopping district, so I went there.

**- END OF CHAPTER 2 -**

**Thanks again for reading! :) Please review and tell me my mistakes nicely. Expect a new chapter next week because I've typed the next chapter already! Until then, bye minna!~ \(^_^)**


	3. Shopping

**Sup people! Nice to see you again. I was thinking I might not be able to upload today because I'm tired from having to do things to get into the high school I want, doing standardized testing, and having to do chores today. But, here it is!**

**I would love to thank ****_Hikage no Hana, Kawaii Fruits, _****and ****_SaChan22 _****for following my story. Also, a special thanks to ****_Kawaii Fruits _****for reviewing and favoriting my story. You have no idea how happy your review made me. I was squealing so much that my mom was worried about me, haha. :D**

**_Edit July 31, 2013: _  
**

**_Hi! So, this was a very easy chapter to edit, but I probably still missed some things since I was listening to music (Vocaloid) while editing this chap. So if you spot any mistakes, please tell me! I hope to finish editing before school starts, which officially starts the week after next week, so I can go into fantasy world, where I create my stories, during classes and write them down. (Even though it might be impossible for me.) Now, Read and Enjoy! _**

**_P.S. My Birthday is tomorrow! *w* Happy Birthday To Me!_**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? No seriously, do I? (0.0")**

* * *

So, here I am at the shopping district which surprisingly had a lot of shops. They had restaurants, clothing stores, furniture markets, electronic shops, etc. But, then again, I don't really go shopping, so this might be a normal shopping district...

Anyway, I went to a place that had a lot of phones on sale which, I think, was a clearance sale. Well, I began looking around while I was waiting for someone to help me find what I was looking for. (I didn't need any fancy phone, just something I can make calls with to anyone anywhere in the world.) When someone finally came to help me, it was some (desperate) flirty sales boy.

_'__Great, just great...' _I thought with my face blank.

I told him what I was looking for, but, of course, he tries to flirt with me. He keeps trying to flirt with me which was very annoying yet kind of pitiful. So I told him if he gets me a phone I like, I would _probably_ give him my cellphone number and _maybe_ even go on a date with him. That got him moving to get me a phone.

Soon enough, I finally got the phone I was looking for which was pretty yet simple.

When I purchased it, the dude asked for my number. This was my reply: "I'm pretty sure I said I would _probably _give it to you. I never _promised _you I would, so goodbye." I made the emphasis on the words 'probably' and 'promised' very clear.

After that was said and done, I headed for the door to leave. But he, of course, had pulled me back in by grabbing my upper arm. He threatened me. "Give me your number and go on a date with me, or I'll take my break right now, take you to my house, and fucking rape you." I gave him a are-you-fucking-kidding-me face (That my have been a bad choice of words... Oh well!) and pulled my arm out from his grip.

When I was walking out, I heard him yell. "I'm taking my break now, Boss!" He barely let the 'Boss' respond to him with an okay.

He then commenced to stalk me, that is, until he caught up to me and dragged me into an alley. He slammed me into a wall, which didn't hurt, and looked furious.

"You thought I was kidding didn't you, _doll face._" He said with malicious intent obvious in his voice.

"Nah, I just thought you weren't a threat to me. That's all." I said with a monotone voice and looked at him in the eyes blankly.

"Well, think again!" He said with his eyes flaring and his grip tightening on me.

Haha, saying that must have hurt his pride because he seemed to have gotten more angry at me, hence the yelling and the reddening of his face as well.

"Why? All I have to do is this." When I finished my sentence, I took his arm and threw him on the ground. He grunted from pain.

"Aw, hurt already?" I said with a smirk.

"Bitch, you'll pay for that!" He spat vehemently and proceeded to get up.

He got up and threw a punch at me. I caught it in the palm of my hand and twisted it behind his back. He then commenced shrieking in pain which made me shiver from the thrill of hurting someone.

Huh, I guess some of Summer's traits stayed with me, like being a sadist. Though, it probably came from being in the Mafia for your whole life.

"Had enough yet?" I asked with a smirk still on my face and my blood pumping.

"Oww, yes! Mercy, please!" His high-pitch desperate plea made me shiver again.

Man, I haven't had any action in awhile... so, I guess, this guy has to suffer from that. _Kukuku..._ _WTF!?_ Where did that laugh come from?!

"Y-You'll leave me alone and _never _flirt with another customer, _right?_" I stuttered in the beginning from the fun I was having. As for the rest, it sounded more like a command now that I think about it.

"Y-YES!" I let him go before I broke his wrist. He crumbled to the ground, pitifully may I add, clutching his wrist and, I think, crying? Whatever, I had my fun.

I walked away, still a little jumpy, to let someone else find him or for him to leave himself.

_~ (^w^) ~_

I walked around the district to see if there was anything else I needed until I saw a cake bakery. I love cakes and sweets! Also, those chefs back at the Vongola mansion never made me dessert because the guardians always said, "It has too much sugar." and that "It'll make you fat, Summer." Whatever, I have fast metabolism, so I need to eat fattening food.

I went in to the smell of delicious cakes along with other sweets being made. It almost made me drool, almost.

Before I went to order, I looked at my surroundings. The place was small and girly (blah) but cozy, and the only other people here were two girls, one with black hair and the other with auburn. They're about the same age as me as well.

I walked up to the counter to order the cakes I wanted. I chose a cake that was on display and a chocolate cake with everything on and in it chocolate. They told me to wait until they called for me, so I walked to an empty table to sit and wait at.

The two girls seemed to have been staring at me the whole time I was ordering and were now whispering about me. Though I don't usually care what others think about me anymore, I now noticed that these girls were friends of Vongola Decimo, Haru Miura and Kyoko Sasagawa. They're also candidates to be the wife of Decimo. Ah, they're walking up to my table.

"Um, hello!" She smiled brightly. "I'm Kyoko and this is my friend Haru." Then they both bowed. How polite.

"Ah, hello. I'm Har-Summer, and I just came here from Italy." Shit, I screwed up with my name. I hope they didn't notice.

"Hahi, are you foreign?" Thank God, they didn't notice. Well, then again, they are kind of oblivious... But what's with that question?

"Is that a problem?" I got a little irritated by that question.

"Hahi!" She flailed her arms. "No, it's just that we know foreigners that are Italian, too." Haru said a little too quickly.

"Oh, is that so." I said pretending to be interested.

_'__Of__ course, you idiot. You know almost everything about them.' _Just then my order was called.

"Ah, that's me. It was nice to meet and chat with you, Haru-san, Kyoko-san." I gave a little bow to be polite.

"It was nice to meet you, too, Summer-san." Kyoko said with a more bright smile, if that was possible.

"Hope to see you around, Summer-san, desu." Haru said cheerfully like she usually is.

"Okay, see you around." I waved to them... Wait, why did they even come up to my table in the first place? Meh, whatever.

I went to get my order, paid, and left.

Those two seemed nicer (and less annoying) than I thought from the anime and manga. Kind of makes me feel sad that they'll be involved in the mafia more. I wonder, though, how they had managed to remain so oblivious for so long... Maybe they were denying it?... Oh well, it'll remain a mystery for now.

On to the next stop, which is either Decimo's house or the school that I'll have to go to. Hmm, I'll have to go to that school tomorrow, so Decimo's house it is.

Fufu, here I come Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tenth Heir of Vongola. *w* (I just had to do that face.)

**- END OF CHAPTER 3 -**

**Another chapter done, yosh! Thanks for reading and please review! Make my family worry why I'm squealing again. Haha, it was kind of funny seeing my mom worry and thinking it was because of stress. Am I cruel for that? o.o Anyway, later peoplez!~ \(^.^)**


	4. Tsunayoshi's House

**Sup. (=_=)/ I've been having a slow week. Yeah, it was BORING! Well, I have uploaded a poem/story. Just wanted to let you know, so check it out, maybe?**

**I would like to thank ****_XXStarmychanXX, Marionette-Rui, All Powerful Genie God, and BooDude _****for following this story. Really, I mean it! Also, Thank you very much ****_xOxYourDevilxOx and _**_**Xognadora**_** for favoriting this story! ****_Kawaii Fruits_**** I totally agree, haha! I hope being a bit (maybe very much) sadistic doesn't affect my writing either.**

**_Edit August ,2013:_**

**_Konnichiwa, minna! Did I spell that right? Ah, well, another chap edited. As I've been saying, please tell me if I missed anything. Oh, I might take chapters 6-10 and delete them because I am, as much as I don't want to, changing the direction of the story from there. I hope to make the ending the same, too, which makes it harder considering what went down before it. (So, I might not keep the same ending.) Man, so much work to be done. Plus, I'm starting school Wednesday! Crap! I gotta go and hurry up!_**

**Disclaimer: I've done this only a few times, and I'm already tired of it. Everyone knows I don't own KHR. Right?!**

* * *

So, here I am in front of the Sawada residence... I wasn't expecting that much, (Since I've seen it already.) but there was **so _mu_****_ch_ ****_noise _**coming from that house. I swear, I could here whining one moment and laughing the next. I could hear yelling, threats, Lambo's _'Gyahaha!'_s, Ipin's scoldings, wining, bribing, etc. Yeah, pretty much nonstop noise from everyone in there.

I'm _so _glad that I didn't have to live there, or I would have probably half-killed everyone there that was making too much noise. Oh, just in case you don't know yet, I like to have silence whenever I can.

Anyway, I walked up to the front door and knocked on it. The house went disturbingly quiet for a moment. But, after a woman said she would answer the door, it was loud once again. The one who opened the door was no one other than Nana Sawada with a seemingly ever present smile on her face. "Hello, how may help you?"

I grinned at her. "Hello, I'm here to meet Reborn and Tsunayoshi Sawada." I said right to the point. What? I'm a forward girl...most of the time, at least.

Anyway, I like Nana, but she is too oblivious for her own good. (At least, she seems that way.) I mean, her son has been training to be the _Boss _of the _Strongest M__afia_ _Famgilia_ in _M__afia _for _two years_ now. How could you possibly miss that? Huh? Tell me!

"My! Another friend of Tsu-kun and Reborn-kun! Come in, come in." She said as she ushered me in. "Tsu-kun! Reborn-kun! Someone is here to see you! Oh, may I ask what your name is? My name is Nana." She smiled at me.

"Ah, my name is Summer More. Nice to meet you Nana-san." I bowed after I said that to be polite.

"Oh, so polite! But it's okay to call me Nana or Maman, Nana-san makes me feel old." Suddenly, when she smiled, she looked so much more older. It made me think of my original parents... I'm suddenly filled with guilt and sadness.

How is my family doing right now? What are they doing now? How are they doing with me gone? Wha-STOP! Just Stop, you stupid questions!

"Okay, Nana." I forced a smile at her, and she smiled at me. Right then, Tsunayoshi came down to see who was here to see him and his tutor with said tutor perched on his head.

"W-Who are you?" He seemed like a little frightened animal. Wow, now it's no wonder why Hibari calls him that.

"Tsk, tsk. Where are your manners Tsu-kun?" Heh, she wiggled her finger at him.

"A-Ah, sorry." Aw!~ When he looked down embarrassed with a blush on his face, he looked so adorable and huggable.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She turned to go back to her kitchen which she seems to always be in.

"Ah, wait." I said as I finished taking off my shoes and picking up my bags.

"Hm? What is it Summer-chan?" She asked turning her attention to me again.

"Can you please put these in your refrigerator while I talk to Reborn and Tsunayoshi?" Don't want my cakes getting spoiled.

"Of course, Summer-chan." She gratefully took them with her smile.

"Thank you very much, Nana." I bowed again but not that low this time.

"Oh, it's no problem at all, Summer-chan." She reassured me and then left to go to the kitchen.

"Ciaossu, Summer." I nodded my head in acknowledgment. "Dame-Tsuna, lead her to your room, so we can talk. She must be here for a reason." Reborn ordered his student.

"Eh! But I don't even know who she is!" Tsuna yelled in resistance.

Dude, you'll get to know me if you just take me to your room... Don't take that the wrong way people... Haha, I probably made you think of something naughty, huh?

"Well, I do, and she is an important person to the Ninth." He hid his eyes behind that fedora and smirked. Why? I don't know...stupid Reborn.

"Eh?! You know about the Mafia!" He just had to yell at me in my face. But, before I could do or say anything, Reborn decided to kick him in the head. Tsunayoshi fell to the floor kind of hard.

"Of course, Baka-Tsuna." Someone looked triumph after kicking a teenage boy.

"Reborn, I'm pretty sure I can answer questions that were asked of me." Reborn directed a kick at me, but I dodged it.

"Hm. Same as before, but you've grown nicely." He observed me. One word, two syllables: per-vert.

"Thank you very much, but I have gotten more stronger." Reborn seemed amused at that proclamation. "Now can we go somewhere so I can tell you why I'm here?" By the time I asked that question, Tsunayoshi had gotten up.

"Well, Dame-Tsuna, lead the way." Reborn looked kind of funny yet cute tapping his little foot impatiently.

"Hie! C-Come this w-way." Reborn jumped up on my shoulder as Tsunayoshi lead the way to his room.

When we got there, I settled on his bed cross-legged, and I observed his room a bit. Yup, messy as usual. He also saw me looking and blushed in embarrassment.

"Introductions first. You start first since your the boss, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said on his comfy looking chair with an espresso (When did he get that?) in his hand.

"Eh?! I told you! I'm not becoming a Mafia Boss! B-But, I'm Tsuna, n-nice to meet y-you." He was fiddling with his fingers when he introduced himself. *Sigh* So much work to be done with him. But I have to admit, he looked really cute.

"Nice to meet you Tsunayoshi, I'm Summer More." I held out my hand, and it took a bit until he realized what it was for.

Jeeze, his hands remind me of a girl's, but he does seem a bit feminine now that I got a good look at him.

"Eh? Y-You can c-call me just T-Tsuna." Reborn promptly kicked him on the head, espresso still in hand.

"Now, why are you here Baka-More?" He asked looking up at me and still on Tsunayoshi's head.

"Well, Re-baka-born-" He shot at me. It scraped my cheek. Tsunayoshi shrieked like a girl, but it was muffled by the ground that was in his face. "-I was sent here by Gramps to help protect and 'tutor' Tsunayoshi to become a great Vongola Boss." Of course, I left out the part about searching for a fiancee. Reborn would mess with me about it or even try setting me up with someone. Whichever he would have chose, it would have turned out plain horrible.

But, with Reborn being Reborn, he knew I left out something.

"Is there anything else you came here for?" He looked seriously at me with his beady little eyes. It made me shuttered a little, barely noticeable, but it was enough for him to notice.

"N-No." Dammit, I stuttered, which means I just fucking sealed the deal of his suspicion.

"You're lying. Tell me now, or I'll make you." And he promptly pointed his gun at me, or more specifically, my head.

Fuck, I need to come up with a lie, asap. Oh! I have an idea.

"He also said I would help in protecting and training the rest of the guardians as well." Nice, I didn't lie and might get anyway this time.

He studied my face until Tsunayoshi made himself known again by finally raising his head to intellectually say, or should I say, scream: "Hieee! You too!"

Reborn this time twisted his arm behind his back.

"Hie! I give! I give!" Reborn dropped his arm and turned to look at me.

"I'll make a schedule for the days you get to tutor him and days I get to tor- tutor him." Haha, he was about to say torture...poor Tsunayoshi...

"Eh?" He looked at me as if daring me to say 'no'. "Well, alright. I think that's everything for now. I'll be going then." I got off of the surprisingly comfy bed and went to the door.

"You have a place to stay?" Reborn didn't much seem to care even though he was the one who asked.

You, sir, are and forever will be heartless.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about me." I said that with a glare. "See you two later, Reborn, Tsunayoshi." I waved to them as I left.

"Ciao Ciao." He squeaked and then went back to drinking his espresso that always magically appears.

"A-Ah, bye." He seemed more scared of me than when I first saw him. If that's possible.

As I was closing the door, I heard Reborn tell Tsunayoshi to do his homework. After I got my cakes back and bandaged my cut, which was actually bleeding the whole time (Might have been the reason why Tsunayoshi paled when he looked at me.) and dripping on the floor, (I apologized for spilling red ink to Nana.) I left with hearing explosions behind me.

Gosh, was I glad I didn't have to live there, but it may be more fun and less lonely there than at my house.

* * *

When I was walking to my new house, I noticed it was getting dark. This signaled the end of my first day in Namimori, the town that I'll be calling home for awhile.

I admit it seems like a nice place, but it'll never replace my real home in Italy where my family is. But, I'm going to get more family members soon enough, maybe even a whole new family.

"I'll be looking forward to our time together, minna." And with a big smile of thinking what'll happen in the future, I walked to my new home.

**- END OF CHAPTER 4 -**

**Done!~ Pleeeaaasssee review! It makes me high! Lol, kidding. ;) But please review, pleeaasee. T^T Also check out my poem/story, Escape. I don't know if it's good, but please check it out. It would mean a lot to me. Well, I'm out! (-.-)/**


	5. Monday Morning

**Hello, everyone. (=.=)/ I'm surprised I was able to upload this chapter with everything happening to me, but this was my way of procrastinating studying for exams. I'm tired and mad. Tired because I've been shopping all day for a dress, and mad because I have to stay after school for an hour with my class that I despise for a whole week to practice for graduation. -_- But enough with my problems.**

**Thank you _animenarutorox39_ and_ Pixiecropse _for following, _animenarutorox39, KHRLover1997,_ and _ImaPinkUnicorn _for for favoriting, and _XXStarmychanXX and Pixiecropse _for reviewing! ****_XXStarmychanXX, _I hope I will surprise you! *w***  


******_Edit August 24, 2013:_**

******_Hi, I'm glad I got this up and done today! I would have finished earlier if the wifi wasn't being retarded and erased my work! By the way, I'll be leaving chapters 6-10 up until I finish writing a new chapter 6 and make up the rest as new chapters. Also, I started school 2 weeks ago, so updates will be slower since I'm in all honors class. Yeah, school's a big piece of crap that takes up most of my life. _**

******_Anyway, poll's still up. Go vote if you haven't yet! May take it down by the end of this year or in the beginning of next year._**

******_Okay, almost done. Please review and tell me if I left any mistakes. A_********_lso, if you want something to happen in this story, I'm open to suggestions!_**

******Disclaimer: I am not as creative as Akira Amano to have created KHR...**

* * *

"Ahhhh..."

_'I hate Mondays, mornings, waking up, and getting out of my super comfy and warm bed.' _I thought sleepily as I got out of bed and stretched.

I looked at the clock. _'I have plenty of time before I go meet up with Tsuna.' _With that thought in mind, I walked to the bathroom slowly and sluggishly.

I went to the bathroom to do my regular morning routine. The bathroom is smaller than my bathroom in Italy, but other than that it was the same. Well, I took a bath, brushed my teeth, put on my contacts, managed to put my hair in a low ponytail, etc.

After doing everything I needed in the bathroom, I went back in my room to my suit case to look for some clothes to wear. Yeah, I never unpacked since I got here because I went straight to bed. Anyway, I chose a black and white striped beanie, a plain white T-shirt, a black hoodie, a pair of black, faded, and ripped jeans, and a pair of black and white converses because I felt like wearing monotone colors for some reason. After changing and grabbing my bag, I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Seeing the maid had already set up my breakfast, I went straight to the table. It was waffles with bacon and coffee, my favorite breakfast. After eating my delicious breakfast, I looked at the clock and saw it was about time I started walking out the house.

After locking up and walking out the gate, I headed for Tsuna's house.

When I was right by Tsuna's house, I could hear Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera arguing over something stupid. As I walked over to them, they stopped and looked at me. At first I thought Hayato was going to yell at me about something, but Takeshi cut him off.

"Yo, are you here to see Tsuna?" Takeshi asked kindly with his smile that could make anyone go blind.

"Yea-" But, right before I could finish my reply, Baka-Dera cut me off.

"Baseball idiot, don't cut me off! Wha-" Now, I cut him off from continuing his scolding of Takeshi.

"Don't cut me off, Baka-Dera, and yes, I'm here to see Tsuna. My name is Summer More. Nice to meet you." Then I held out my hand. Takeshi took it with a grin which made me grin as well.

"Nice to meet you, too! My name's Takeshi Yamamoto. Hope we can be good friends!" He said and then let go of my hand.

"I hope so, too, Takeshi-kun." I said genuinely with a sincere smile. He smile back.

"Oi, don't ignore me!" Gokudera yelled more at me than Takeshi. "What are you doing here Baka-More!?"

Ah, I totally forgot he was there. (He kind of blended off with the background around Takeshi.)

"Oh, it is _so __good_ to see you, too, Baka-Dera. But, to answer your question, I'm here to help protect and train your _precious_ Judaime." I said now giving him my full attenion. (Not really.)

He looked a little red in the face. I wonder why? *smiles innocently*

"Wait! WHAT!? YOU'RE GOING TO TRAIN JUDIAME!?" He yelled, very loudly for your information, in shock and maybe a little jealousy.

"Haha, can you train me, too?" Takeshi asked like his usual carefree self.

"Yes, to anwser both your questions." I said blankly even though I'm smiling like a crazy idiot on the inside.

What? I'm meeting some of my favorite characters and can't show it. Wouldn't you do the same? It was really hard, too, when I was meeting Tsuna and Reborn yesterday.

Speaking of Tsuna, he just came out with toast in his mouth right when I answered their questions.

Hm, it appears to be one of those days he comes out on time...

"Good morn-Hiiee!" He looked up at me and screamed which made his toast fall out of his mouth. "W-What are you doing here!?" Tsuna seemed very surprised at my appearance.

"Still scared of me, I see. Also, what a nice way to greet me, _Decima_." I said with a half smile/smirk. Now for the reactions.

"_D-Decim-ma_?" Tsuna look cutely confused.

"How Dare You Call Judaime A Girl!" There go those dynamites from wherever they come from.

"Haha, is this a new game?" Takeshi's oblivious as always.

"C-Calm down Gokudera-kun! And n-no, Yamamoto." Haha, even Tsuna sweat-dropped at Takeshi's obliviousness.

"If Judaime says so." Puppy-Dera said reluctantly, though obeyed and had put anyway the explosives.

"Aw, okay." Takeshi look disappointed yet was still grinning.

"You know, we should start walking, or you guys will be late." I bluntly stated while looking at my watch.

"Hiie, you're right! Lets get going guys!" Huh, no stutter in that sentence.

So, we started walking to the school with Hayato keeping me away from his _precious_ Judaime and with Takeshi asking Tsuna, Hayato, and me how we know each other.

"I only met S-Summer-san yesterday when she c-came to my house. But wait, Gokudera-kun, you know S-Summer-san?" He asked with his head tilted which made him look so adorable and huggable.

"Unfortunately, yes, I do, Judaime." He shadowed his eyes with his hair. Dramatic much?

"Unfortunately? I'd call it a _privilege _to know me. Anyway-" He then dared to cut me off again.

"It is not a _privilege _to meet you, Baka-More!" He cut me off _and_ yelled at me in my face.

Shit, if Tsuna and Takeshi weren't here, I would've kicked that idiot's behind already. Humph.

"Shut up, you Moron! Ahem, as I was going to say, we met a long time ago. Isn't that right, Hayato?" I asked doing a complete 180 degree attitude change.

"Che, yeah. It was at one of my recitals. My father made me go meet her after playing the piano." Hayato said with reluctance to talk about the past.

"Guess what he did to me right when I was introducing myself." I said grinning.

"Um, d-did he throw up on y-you because of B-Bianchi's poison cooking?" Tsuna guessed while hardly making any eye-contact with me.

"Correct! After, I slapped him in the face, really hard might I add, and left with Nono scolding after me." After I said this with a smile and chuckled, Hayato began blushing from embarrassment.

"Tch, father scolded me, too." He muttered with his arms folded tightly and head down looking at the apparently very interesting floor while still blushing.

Aw, he looked huggable for once.

"Since then, they would always set up _'playdates' _for Hayato and I which would always end up with Bianchi offering cookies, Hayato and I running away, and her chasing us until Nono or one of the guardians picked me up." I said looking thoughtful.

"At least you got a break from my sister, I had to live with her!" Hayato argued and finally stopped blushing.

Yeah, by the time we finished, Tsuna and even Takeshi were sweat-dropping.

It was good, though, talking about the good old times. Speaking of the good old times, I couldn't help but think about _my_ past and about _my_ family. Good thing no one noticed my gloomy atmosphere those few seconds.

"W-Wow, you two have q-quite the past." Tsuna stuttered out looking at Hayato and I in amazement.

"Haha, you two must have had a lot of fun when you were little." Takeshi laughed while putting his arms over Hayato's and my shoulder. Of course, Hayato shook it off while yelling at him about personal space. I did nothing but responded although I'm squealing on the inside.

"Sure, if you call almost being poisoned like a million times _fun._" I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Oh, look it's Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna pointed down the sidewalk with sparkly eyes.

Everyone looked down the road, and, sure enough, it was Kyoko walking and talking with Hana to school.

I looked over to Tsuna. Hah, will he ever man up and go ask her out?

"Hey, Tsuna." I got closer to him, so Kyoko wouldn't happen to hear even though she's pretty far away.

"W-What is it S-Summer-san?" Tsuna stuttered with a pink tint on his cheeks from how close we were.

"Stop stuttering and go ask out Kyoko-san already." I whispered to him.

"W-WHAT!? How do you even know her name? _Wait_, how do you even know I l-like her!?" Tsuna started getting louder.

"You heard me, or do you like someone else?" If he said yes, I would hope it was Hibari. Yeah, I ship 1827 or 2718 the most. "Also, you just said her name, and its pretty obvious to me." I informed him and looked forward. I was shocked at what I saw.

"E-Eh!? N-No! I like Kyoko-chan!" After Tsuna proclaimed that loudly, he looked forward as well. He paled, yet his face turned a really bright red.

"Morning, Tsuna-kun." _Whoops..._

"M-Morning, K-Kyoko-chan..." I could tell he was hoping she didn't hear that from the look on his face.

Yeah, apparently Tsuna and I started walking pretty fast and ended up catching up to Kyoko and Hana with Hayato and Takeshi behind us arguing...

I wonder if they heard what Tsuna just said because he was just practically shouting...

"Oh! Summer-san, good morning to you, too." Apparently not... How...disappointing.

"*Sigh* Good morning, Kyoko-san." I said with a fake grin.

"Eh? You know her Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked dumbfounded.

"Yup, I met her at a cake shop yesterday." She answered brightly with her also bright smile.

"O-Oh." Was Tsuna's intellectual reply.

When she went back to talking to Hana, I whispered to him. "Tsuna, ask her out."

He whispered back. "No, I can't."

"Then, I'll tell her for you." I had to smirk when I said that.

"Wha-" His eyes widened when he saw what I was about to do.

"Hey! Kyo-" He put his hand over my mouth. Wow, he reacted fast.

"Hmm? What are you two doing?" ...Was that jealousy that just passed through her eyes?...

"W-We're p-playing a game." Tsuna's smile looked really fake.

"Oh, well, I think you better stop because I can see the school up ahead." She turned back around and started walking faster with Hana trailing behind her.

I promptly bit Tsuna's hand even though I knew that was disgusting. But, hey! That's revenge...I think...

"OW!" He jumped when I bit him, and he was now clutching his hand.

"Judaime! Are you okay!?" Before he said that, he just _had_ to glare at me first.

"Hiie, it's bleeding!" Tsuna screamed and paled.

"Hey, Summer, it isn't nice to bite people." Takeshi just wagged his finger at me...

"*Spit* Not my fault he used his hand to cover my mouth. Also, **I ****really despise**** being restricted.**" I said with a tone laced with a threat. Reactions was what I was looking for, and that's exactly what I got, for the most part at least.

Takeshi stepped back and narrowed his eyes, his inner born hitman sensing the underlying threat. Hayato didn't look at me. He didn't even give me a reaction! He just kept paying attention to Tsuna. Speaking of Tsuna, he shivered, probably his HI trying to tell him something, but kept worrying about his wound in favor of paying attention to me.

At least Takeshi made an interesting reaction.

"Anyway, I'll leave Tsunayoshi to you two. I'm going in. Oh, you better hurry, too. The bell's about to ring." I said like I never tried being threatening to them.

They blinked and then started running to the gate with me behind them only to be met with the Demon of Namimori at the gate. Great...

"Morning, Hi-" Takeshi got cut off by the skylark.

"Herbivores, get going, or I'll have to bite you to death." Wow, he is scary, but I also want to fangirl over him so badly.

His eyes them noticed me in the back. Oh, Akira Amano, why does he have to be so badass and sexy?

"Who is this herbivore, and why are you here?" He stared cooly at me with his arms folded while leaning on the wall. All I wanted to do at that moment was take photos of him.

"..." I was lost in my tho-no! Stop, bad brain! Stop! You can do that later!

"Haha, are you shy, Summer?" Takeshi kiddingly asked.

"Wha-no!..." Oh _shit, _I'm stunned. I think my brain just broke.

"Herbivore, you better tell me now, or I'll bite you to death." He growled. Uh oh, he got out his infamous tonfas as well. Suddenly my brain was fixed, and I could put my thoughts together.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry. My name is Summer More, and I'm going to be a new transfer student here. I need to go to the office to get my schedule and uniform." I said quickly and bowed before he could bite me to death.

"What!? You're transferring here!?" Both Tsuna and Hayato shouted that.

"Oh! I hope you're in our class!" Takeshi was the only one who seemed happy about me transferring...

"Me, too." I said even though I knew I would.

"Herbivores, get to class. _Now_." The skylark demanded in his deep voice.

"Hiie! L-Let's go guys!" And they left me with the demon. Wish me good luck people.

**- END OF CHAPTER 5 -**

**Well, no more procrastination...unless I just read fanfics for the rest of the day. So, next chapter is Hibari... I think I might have to cut it into two parts... Meh, I'm just going to make it two chapters. Please review! Also, wish me good luck, fortune, and happiness people for next week will be hell for me because of exams, my class, and graduation. Until next time, my readers. (-.-)/**


	6. First Day At School

**OMG! I'm done with the editing! Yahoo! From now on, the story will be...uh...it'll be...different? I hope to still make a good OC story from now on! That is my determination! Anyhow, I hope you all will still like the story.**

**POLL INFO! Well, I'll tell you who the top 3 are. **

**First is *Drum Roll* Tsuna! Wow, did that chapter I did affect it? I mean, I did kind of persuade myself, too. Eheh.**

**Anyway, with one the vote behind, in Second place is... Kyoya Hibari! Okay, I have to question you people, What made you vote for him? Not that I hate or disagree with it, just... Weren't they fighting each other because they strongly resented each other? Oh, unless you wanted one of those stories where its hate at first then changes to affection and so on. (I like those stories myself.) I would really love to hear the answer. (I'm really curious.)**

**Third is... Well, it's a tie. The tie is between Takeshi, Hayato, Mukuro, and another OC. If I had to make another OC, I don't know how that would turn out. It would be fun? (0w0)**

**Anyway, I had one vote for Reborn. That's pretty much all the people who were voted for. So, Vote People Who Haven't Voted Yet!**

**To those who don't visit profiles, Updates Will Be Slower. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I wonder how KHR would have turned out if I created it... (Not as great.)**

* * *

How could they leave me alone with the Demon of Namimori? Are they punishing me for making Tsuna's nose bleed? But then again, I'm with the sexy and strong Kyoya Hibari.

Yes, I'm a fan, but I have reasons _besides_ him being sexy and badass, kay?

He turned his back to me and ordered: "Follow."

"Yes, sir." I responded like a soldier which I saw made him twitch which made me have to stifle a chuckle.

We walked into the school with me following distantly behind the Skylark.

* * *

We walked in silence all the way to the office. I'm _glad_ we walked in silence because I felt like I was going to burst out and scream: "I'm talking to and walking with the Kyoya Hibari!"

Also, I like silence after talking so much. Have I mentioned that I don't like talking very much? Because I don't. It's kind of because of how I grew up, I guess?

"Herbivore, we're here." So blunt, just like I expected him to be.

"Ah, thank you very much, Hibari-san." I nodded my head and was about to go in when he put his hand on mine which was on the door knob.

Well. My face is heating up.

"How do you know my name?" It sounded more like a command than a question.

"I have my ways." I said wanting to be mysterious. Then I quickly turned the knob before he could stop me.

"Who-Oh! H-Hibari-san, w-what do you n-need?" The principle stuttered out with fear very evident.

"Send this herbivore to me when you're done." He spat while glaring at me, and then he stalked out like a boss.

"_*Sigh*_ Are you Summer More?" Someone looks relieved but also worn out.

"Yes, yes I am." Haha, I always wanted to say that in Japanese.

"Ah, so nice to meet you. I only have some papers for you to sign, and then I'll give you what you came here for." The principle said with a calmer and more confident tone.

"Alright, where are the papers?" He handed them to me. It was one whole huge stack. I could have sworn he said _some_, not a lot.

I finally learned why Mafia Bosses distested paperwork so much.

* * *

_x~x Like 30mins later x~x_

After signing the papers, I finally got my schedule, and he gave me my uniform. Then he said with a solemn face: "I'm afraid that I'll have to send you to the Disciplinary Committee's office now."

"You know you don't have to, right?" I tried reasoning with him.

I do _not_ want to have to fight Hibari the first day I met him.

"I'm afraid I do, Summer-san. Let's go." He nervously and quickly said.

"_*Sigh*_ Okay, but can you tell me why? Because you don't have to listen to the Perfect, do you? I mean, you are the principle." I said trying to stall the unwanted meeting with said Perfect.

"...You don't know him. Do you, Summer-san?" He gave me a grim expression.

"No..." I said like I never met or known Hibari.

"Let's talk about this on the way there. Hibari-san doesn't like to be kept waiting." He hastily said and opened the door for me like a gentleman.

"Okay, so can you tell me why everyone here seems afraid of the perfect?" I would know already even if I didn't read the manga or watched the anime. I saw some Nami-Students lingering around wondering if they should go to school or not because they knew they were late.

"Hibari-san is...a powerful person." He said struggling for the words. "He can make what he wants happen and can get what he wants. No matter what." He said in a matter-of-fact like tone.

"...Is he really that strong? Because that kind of seems unrealistic." Funny how I, someone whose soul was transferred into supposed fiction, am the one to say that.

"Summer-san, he is that strong, and I recommend that you do as he says and stay away from him as much as you can." He said that so seriously and even took me by the shoulders.

"Wow, how interesting." I said shrugging off his hands since I don't like being touched very much.

"What?! Ho-" He was about yell something at me in surprise but was cut off by...

"I can take her from here, Principle." Kusakabe has arrived! Wow, his hair is just...I have no words to describe it.

"O-Oh, okay. Good luck, Summer-san." He looked sad and regretful at me, probably from having me go to the Committee's room before I even starter school here.

"Uh, thanks?" I really didn't know how to respond.

"Hurry up, Summer-san. Kyo-san doesn't like to be kept waiting." Huh, the principle said the same thing but with a different way of addressing him.

* * *

The rest of the way there was quiet. If you ask me, the closer we get to the DC room the more quiet, eerie, and ominous it got. It would be nerve-wreaking for most people, but I'm not 'most people'. Also, I've been in worser situations, and you wouldn't want to know about it, trust me.

Kusakabe knocked on the door of the reception room. "Kyo-san, I've brought the new transfer student you wanted to see."

I heard a faint 'come in' from the other side, and Kusakabe opened the door to let me in. When I walked in, I instantly felt him cooly glare at me. He obviously found me suspicious and didn't like me. Boo, the cool Kyoya Hibari doesn't like me.

Then again, he doesn't like anyone. Only finds them 'interesting'.

"Herbivore, I'll ask you one more time. If you don't answer me properly, I'll bite you to death." I nodded my head. "How do you know my name?" Again, a command, but this gives me a chance to introduce myself.

"_*Sigh* _I'm in the mafia." He got out his tonfas. "I was sent here to-"

"Herbivore, I only asked how you knew my name. Not your life story." Hibari rolled his eyes and lowered his tonfas.

"_*Twitch*_ I was getting to that if you would have waited and listened." I said annoyed with my hands twitching to hurt him.

Man, I never realized how annoying he could really be. And yeah, maybe I don't have such great patience. Well, actually, it depends on my mood really, and that paperwork irritated me already.

"Get to the point then." Hibari said without any emotion and had put his tonfas away since he thought I would do no harm.

I muttered some curses under my breath in response.

"What was that?" Still demanding instead of questioning. Harmony, calm down.

"Fine." I said annoyed and still twitching a little. "I know your name because I looked up info on you." I said blandly.

"And why were you doing that?" He still demanded and sat back down in his comfy looking chair, so I decided to do the same.

"Because, I will be interfering with you and the others plenty." I answered nonchalantly while sitting on this very comfy couch and looked at my watch.

Oh look, it's almost time for lunch. Time passed by fast.

"Interfering?" He growled at me. Most likely because he knew I would cause quite some trouble and disrupt peace, which I most likely will.

"Yep." I said knowing he wanted me to elaborate, but I wanted to make a good first impression.

"And how will you be interfering?" He spat clearly annoyed at me.

"Oh, you know, by being here, causing trouble, and also training and protecting you." I said while looking through my bag for some gum.

Huh, now that I think about it, am I having a conversation with Hibari? Or is this more like an interrogation?

"_Training? You_ training _me_?" He said with such distaste while doing some paperwork again. Most likely Dino came across his mind.

He was probably going to send me out, but Reborn surprisingly appeared on the windowsill by Hibari's desk.

Oh look! I got some Gushers in my bag! Mega-Lucky!

"Baby, what're you doing here?" He actually asked, not demanded. Hmph, well that shows who he respects, I guess.

"I see you've met Summer already." He nodded in acknowledgment in my direction. I nodded back albeit slowly since he doesn't usually do that. He doesn't usually acknowledge me unless around Gramps or some of the Guardians.

"Hn, you know her?" Hibari asked while looking me over. I guess, since Reborn acknowledged me, he thinks I'm stronger than I look which is true.

"Yes, she is quite an important person to me." Reborn answered calmly while looking at me, most likely to see my reaction.

Well, I gave him a WTF-face. He could most likely tell I was confused, too, because he then glared at me which meant shut up and show no emotion, idiot. I did as told, or should I say I did as glared? No, that doesn't sound right at all.

"Hn, does that mean she is strong?" Ah, Hibari has a interested look on his face. That's not very good for me...WAIT! Was Reborn planning on getting Hibari to fight me!? The look and smirk I got from Reborn confirmed my thoughts...

_'Shit. I hate you, Reborn.' _I thought knowing he could read my mind, or more like expression. He just smugly smirked back.

"Um, I think I'll be going now." I said getting off the comfy couch and heading towards the door with Gushers in hand.

"Stay." Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman, and Hibari, the Strongest Guardian of the Tenth Generation, simultaneously ordered, so I had no choice but to stay. But I stood close to the door, so if I had a chance to escape, I'd take it.

"Yes, she is quite strong for a girl." Reborn said continuing the conversation and started coming towards me.

"Hn, is that so?" That look is scaring me which made me back towards the door more.

"But she is busy today, so I'll be taking her." Reborn said jumping on my shoulder and making himself comfy.

Yep, I'm totally confused... Wait. No, I'm not. He's making it to where Hibari would give a hard time whenever I'm in his presence, isn't he? Man, how I _hate_ this "baby".

"Hn, I'll let you go this time, herbivore, but don't expect a warning next time." Hibari smirked at me which made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, yea, okay." I said awkwardly. Then I smirked. "See you later, Kyo-ya-kun." I said with emphasis on each syllable of his name and the suffix.

Looks like I gained my confidence again.

He growled, but the door was shut before I got to see anything else. He might have thrown a tonfa at me if I stayed any longer.

"Uh, Reborn, what did you mean by 'I'm busy today'?" I questioned while we walked to some place.

An infamous smirk was my only answer.

_God, why does all of this happening to me so soon?_

Little did I know, God was being entertained by watching me.

**- END OF CHAPTER 6 -**

**Yosh! Done! So, next chapter probably won't come out for a _long_ time. I don't have any of it done, but that's how it usually is.**

**Arigato gozaimasu to:**

**Following: _khr216, RibbonCruxZ149, Ghostmomsisters52, koreanlover21873, _and _ice2794_ **

**Favoriting:_ koreanlover21873, Ghostmomsisters52,_ and _NightWindAlchemist_**

**Replies:**

**Guest: Looks like I got your answer and reason for the pairing. Did you vote for it?**

**Kawaii Fruits: Hey, how are you doing? Good, I hope. Thanks for the, uh, suggestion on the fear of sailboats. XD I might consider it, though! But don't worry, Summer will have a fear shown soon. ;) **

**KHRLover1997: I know right! I loved it! So Kawaii! *squeal* Ok, maybe that was an overreaction. But, I really did love it. I just might make it the official pairing. ;)**

**Okay, see you peoplez, uh, at some point again! Bi-bi! (^O^)/**


	7. Fighting–I mean Sparring Time!

**Yo, first to say: _to those of you who didn't read the last chapter, you might want to go do that now! _Anyway, New Chapter! Finally! I worked all weekend on this for you guys! Please appreciate it!**

**Just thought you might want to know, the first 10 (more or less) chapters may be more like an introduction and explains Summer's relationships with everyone and shit like that. Also, this story will not revolve around the canon storyline. I'm gonna make my own.**

**Poll might end next month or the month after. So, to those of you who didn't vote yet. I recommend you go do that! I might make another poll with the top three. Maybe...**

**To Thy Story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Now, leave me alone, or I'll bite you to death. (Herbivore, that is my catchphrase. I'll bit you to death!)**

* * *

So, here I am at the bottom of Death Mountain on my back with a blushing Tsuna on top of me. Oh, let's not forget to mention Reborn on the side smirking and taking pictures for blackmail.

How did this happen you ask? Well, here's a flashback for you.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Uh, Reborn, what did you mean by 'I'm busy today'?" I questioned while we walked around aimlessly. At least, I was walking around aimlessly.

A smirk was my only answer. _Shocker._

"Well, if you're not going to answer, at least tell me where to go." I said wanting sigh at this baby, but apparently it disrespects him. I learned that the hard way.

"Let's go to Dame-Tsuna's classroom." Reborn said with his smirk widening, if that was possible.

"Uh, okay. Could you possibly tell me where that is?" I asked. This made his smirk turn into a scowl. Then, until it was lunch time, Reborn scolded and beated me for my 'naiveness'.

_~Lunchers' Time~_

When the bell rang, Reborn decided for us to go to the roof and wait for Tsuna and the others to come.

Once we entered the roof top, Reborn jumped off my shoulder and disappeared somehow, so I decided to go to the very top of the roof and lay down.

I now see why Kyoya loves the roof top so much. It was so peaceful and relaxing. I almost fell asleep.

No later than 5 minutes did I hear the door open and the trio entering. Reborn then magically appeared beside me, literally like a magician.

I see he is cosplaying as a magician. He looked like how he was dressed for 'Monster Tamer Tsuna'. The difference was that he had on a gray beard and mustache. Oh, let's not forget the bushy eyebrows.

"Baka-More, get down already." Reborn hissed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, I can never get a break." I complained while getting up. My only response was a smirk.

Reborn then disappeared again, and I jumped down which elicited some reactions. Tsuna shrieked, no surprise there. Baka-Dera got in front of Tsuna with dynamites in hand and said (yelled), "Who's there?!" Takeshi only laughed at the whole scenario while opening his fairly large bento.

"Hi, I'm back." I said joining in their circle for lunch.

"What're you doing here, Baka-More!? You're disturbing Judaime!" Baka-Dera yelled for the whole school to hear.

"I'm obviously having lunch with you guys." I lazily answered. "Am I disturbing you, Judaime?" I asked Tsuna with glittery eyes.

"Wha? N-No, of course not! Gokudera-kun, c-calm down, p-please. It's okay." Tsuna said without noticing Reborn poof up behind him.

"Reborn the Great is here!" Reborn announced himself. I almost busted out laughing. Oh wait, I did with Takeshi.

"R-Reborn!? What are you doing dressed like that!?" Tsuna asked after 'hie-ing' at the sudden appearance. I was still laughing in the background with Takeshi.

"Summer and I are here to take you somewhere magnificent!" Reborn said in a old man's voice.

"Haha." I wiped a tear off. "What? Where are we going?" I asked after I finally stopped laughing.

I don't know why, but that whole 'Reborn the Great' thing really cracked me up. Just the way he introduced himself. Pft! Stop, I need to focus.

"I said somewhere magnificent." Reborn repeated.

"He's not gonna tell us, is he?" I asked Tsuna. He just shook his head.

"Eat your meal and then we shall leave at once!" Reborn announced and disappeared once again.

"I guess you'll be leaving early today, Tsuna." I said while digging in my bag for something to eat. Looks like all I have is candy and such.

Really? The one time I don't want candy that's all I have. Life really does hate me.

"Eh, really?" Tsuna asked happily. He then noticed I had nothing to eat. "Um, S-Summer-san?"

"Yes?" I said looking really hard in my bag for something to eat. I really do only have candy.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Tsuna asked concerned.

"Oh, no, I don't. I didn't think I would being staying this long, so I didn't bring a lunch." I said scratching my cheek with a lame grin.

"You ca-" But before Tsuna could finish, Takeshi talked up.

"You can some of my lunch, Summer-chan!" Takeshi offered up some chopsticks to me.

"Wha? I couldn't possibly do that." I said politely declining his offer.

"What? Why not?" Takeshi asked pushing the chopsticks towards me again. "Come on. I can't eat this all by myself. Plus, I was going to share with Tsuna and Gokudera anyway." Someone was being very persistent.

It does look good, though, and he doesn't mind...

"Okay. I give in." I said grinning and taking the chopsticks. Takeshi smiled back, like always.

The whole time Tsuna was watching with a smile of his own.

We then ate lunch together like it was normal. We got to know each other more and really did become friends. I was having the best time ever, but then lunch ended. Reborn came back and wasn't cosplaying anymore.

"Time's up. Lets go." Reborn stated bluntly.

"Thanks for the sushi, Takeshi-kun." I said getting up and off the ground. "It was the best sushi I've ever had! Give my thanks to the chef." I winked and gave a thumbs up.

"Haha, you're welcome! You can come anytime to my dad's shop, Takesushi." Takeshi said with a pink tint on his cheeks which told me he probably made the sushi.

"Alright, I'll probably come on weekends." I said with a smile which got a smile in return.

While Takeshi and I were talking, Hayato was begging with Reborn to let him come. Reborn was about to pull out his gun. I could tell by the way his hands were twitching, so I decided to cut in.

"Hey, what's happening here?" I asked before Reborn could pull out his gun.

"You stay out of this, Baka-More!" You-know-who yelled like always when he's mad.

"And that's what I get for saving you from being shot by Reborn." I muttered. "Reborn, why don't you let Baka-Dera come?"

"Because this training is for Tsuna only." Reborn spat clearly annoyed at this conversation that was wasting time.

"Can he help in any way?" I asked, so we could leave already.

"No. Now lets go, Dame-Tsuna and Baka-More." Reborn was getting impatient.

"I tried." I told Hayato. "Lets go Tsuna." I pulled him away from Hayato.

"Bu-" Tsuna looked back at his friends. Takeshi was waving, but it seemed he wanted to come or for Tsuna to stay. Hayato was banging his head on the floor begging for forgiveness for his cowardliness.

"No buts. We need to go before Reborn decides to start shooting." I informed him which caused him to pale.

"Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow!" Tsuna said cheering up his friends. "And it's okay, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"See ya tomorrow, Tsuna!" Takeshi waved more earnestly now.

"Yes, Judaime!" Hayato was a puppy with sparkling eyes. I secretly took a picture of him on my phone. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"How do you put up with all of this everyday?" I asked Tsuna. My response was a laugh and a 'you get use to it'.

_~At Death Mountain~_

"Reborn, what are we doing here?" I asked once we were at the top of this mountain.

"Training, of course, Baka-More." Reborn said and then told Tsuna to stop laying on the ground.

"Who, Tsuna or me?" I asked though it was kind of obvious.

"Both, but Dame-Tsuna more." Reborn smirked when a panting and sweating Tsuna walked up to us. I think he was overreacting. Yes, I'm sweating and bit tired, but not like how Tsuna was acting. Plus, he has been through worse, right?

"Okay. What're we doing?" I questioned reluctantly.

"We are going to see who can last longer in a fight between you two first. Then the training will begin." Reborn smirking knowing he would enjoy the fight.

"EH!? But I can't fight someone who just became my friend!" Tsuna argued. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Fine, then we'll see who can last longer in a spar." Reborn said knowing Tsuna would argue about fighting me.

"Bu-"

"Stop, Tsuna. We're going to have to fight in some way, or Reborn will do something to make us fight anyway." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But." Tsuna was giving me such a cute face.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. I'll be fine." I said reassuring him. He stared for a bit until reluctantly nodding his.

"No holding back you two idiots." Reborn smirked when I yelled a protest at being called an idiot. "That goes especially to you, Dame-Tsuna. This fight-I mean spar will end when one of you can't get up. Start!" Reborn jumped off the big rock he was on and went somewhere he could watch without getting in the way.

I took off my hoodie and beanie since they would get in the way. I took out two canes that I deemed the right weapon to use in this fight. They were black and sliver at the ends and had more functions than meets the eyes. Tsuna meanwhile was preparing by putting on his gloves and swallowing his pills.

When we were both ready, the 'spar' began.

We both took the running start and met each other at the middle. While we were holding each other off, I couldn't help but pause to get a better look at his eyes. They were so...beautiful and cool. But that pause allowed Tsuna to get in a strike which sent me flying and crashing into a tree.

Shit, I think I got a splinter.

"Baka, stay focused!" Reborn yelled knowing I paused.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that." I said which got me a glare from the hitman. I quickly got up in time before Tsuna could strike me or do whatever he was planning on doing.

I focused on Tsuna who was now relentlessly throwing punches at me. Once I got the pattern down, I took on the offensive. I struck him in the stomach with one cane and slammed his head down in the ground with other while using the momentum to back away. Tsuna was still for a moment before getting up again. I guess he was stunned for a moment.

"Dame-Tsuna, never leave your guard down! Have I taught you nothing?" Reborn yelled from wherever he was.

Tsuna then came again, but this time more vigorous. He was using his flames to strengthen and speed up his strikes. I was surprisingly keeping up pretty well. Summer must have really trained hard. That or Tsuna was still holding back.

Back to the fighting, I decided to end this stalling. I took out the hidden chains in my canes (Haha, rhyme.) and wrapped them around Tsuna's legs. He was taken by surprise and fell. I commenced swinging him around like a rag doll. Before I could smash him down for the tenth time, he grabbed the chain and melted it with his flame.

"Hey! Do you how much money it's gonna take to repair that!" I yelled. Tsuna stayed silent, but he did give an apologetic look. "Tch, those papers, Kyoya, and now this! Today is totally not my day." I muttered to no one.

I retracted my chains and ran to strike Tsuna. He blocked and was going to melt my canes, too, but I quickly moved them out of the way and hooked one on his ankle. I tripped him on his back and turned him around. I quickly sat on his back.

"What're you doing?" Tsuna asked with his cool voice.

"Oh, I'm sitting on you obviously." I replied back while taking out the ruined chains again and wrapping what was left of them on his legs. Then I broke off the chains from my canes.

Tsuna then rolled over which put me in a rather awkward position. He proceed to melt off the chains while sitting on me.

And I was hoping those chains would allow me to get in some hits, too.

I stabbed a pressure point which got him off me. I quickly got up and hooked my cane around his neck. I pulled him up and started choking him. He quickly grabbed the cane choking him and melted it. I backed off and threw the cane away. Damn, my canes are ruined. I'll need to upgrade them a lot later.

While Tsuna was catching his breath, I was trying to come up with a plan. When he looked at me, I panicked a little. I felt doomed.

Tsuna came at me with flaming hands which reminded me of Natsu from Fairy Tail. I dodged it just in time, but he turned the path of the strike which hit me. It burned like Hell! I'm just glad I could get my cane to take the direct hit instead of me. I was sent flying over the edge of the mountain, though.

This _really_ is not my day.

I had that Wild Coyote moment where I paused right before falling. "Shit." That was my last word before I started falling. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I was falling really fast, and it didn't help that I saw the floor rushing up at me. I passed out, but before I did, I saw orange and felt warmth engulf me.

_**~End Of Flashback~ **_

And that leads us to the situation we're in now.

Tsuna and I just woke up, and Reborn found us a few minutes before we woke up. I know he took a picture of us which probaby looks like we were sleeping peacefully together, too.

"Tsuna, I know you saved me and all, but could you possibly get off me?" I said after a few minutes passed, and Tsuna was still on top of me. He turned even more red.

"A-Ah, s-sorry." Tsuna quickly tried getting up. Keyword: tried. Because he was trying to get up quickly, he ended falling again.

"Shit, Tsuna! Even though you don't look like it, you're pretty damn heavy!" I said having the wind knocked out of me since he elbowed me in the stomach.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" He got up more carefully this time. Tsuna was a red stuttering mess.

Reborn was smirking and taking a video of us. I'll need to get it somehow.

"_*Sigh*_ It's okay, Tsuna!" He stopped apologizing. "Now, are _you_ okay?" I asked looking at him.

"I-I'm fine." He said. I could tell he was lying.

"You are a really bad liar. Now, turn around." He shook his head. "Fine, then I'll turn you around."

Tsuna squeaked when I grabbed his shoulder. I felt blood. I reluctantly turned him around with force.

"Damn, Tsuna..." I cringed at the state of his back.

There was so much blood and cuts on his back. There were shallow cuts, but some were deep and really deep. I couldn't believe he didn't show how much it must be hurting.

"Summer-san..." Tsuna saw my expression darken. "I'm oka-" I hugged the idiot.

"Idiot, you could have died! Actually, you still can die from blood lost! You should have let me taken some of the fall! I'm suppose to protect you, not the other way around!" I let go of him. "Come on, we need to go to a hospital." I said dragging him out of the forest.

"Sorry, I just wanted to protect you." Tsuna said sincerely while gladly being dragged to a hospital.

"Next time, share the pain with me. I'm not that weak." I shook my head. "Actually, don't take on all pain by yourself ever. It's better to share it with someone. That way both people can work together to stop the pain or relieve each other of some of the pain." I said with out looking back at him. I'm afraid if I do, I'll start tearing up.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry." Tsuna said and then cringed. I stopped.

"Am I going too fast?" I said turning around.

"Uh, yes, kind of." Tsuna said with a painful looking smile.

"Get on my back." I said kneeling down in front of him.

"What? I could-"

"I didn't ask you. I said get on my back." I said darkly to get him on my back.

"Hie! Yes ma'am." Tsuna quickly got on my back. Good thing his legs only had shallow cuts.

"And don't smile when it hurts, Baka." I muttered.

"Huh, what did you say?"

"Nothing." I said and then sprinted to the nearest hospital.

Reborn was trailing behind us with a smile. He got some good blackmail and another family member for Tsuna's family.

- THE END OF CHAPTER 7 -

_Kiding!~_

_~Later That Night~_

"What is it, Nono?" Reborn asked the old man. He was currently outside the room Tsuna was staying in.

"I was just wondering how Summer was doing." Nono's voice was heard from the phone.

"Fine. But why did you send her here?" Reborn questioned.

"Didn't she tell you? I sent her to help train and protect the Heir and his Guardians." Reborn thought she wasn't telling the truth. "Also-" Reborn's ears perked up. "I sent her to find a possible fiancé." Reborn's face gained a devilish smirk. _'So, she was hiding something from me.'_

"She didn't tell me she was looking for a fiancé." Reborn told Nono.

"I see." Nono was grinning on the other side.

"Shall I help her?" Reborn's devilish smirk was still present.

"I wanted her to find him on her own." Reborn's smirk faltered. "But I suppose she could use some help." Nono approved.

"I won't let you down. Until next time." Reborn's smirk widened. _'This is going to be fun.'_

"Don't go too far, Reborn. Until next time." Nono only hopes Reborn won't go too far this time.

**- THE END OF CHAPTER 7 FOR REAL -**

**Now Time for an Omake!**

Tsuna woke up with something soft and squish in his face.

He didn't open his eyes in fear that it was something he didn't want to see. So, instead, he felt it more with his hands. With further inspection, he found it was warm, as well, and it didn't stick to his fingers like he thought it would.

He decided to open his eyes. But, right before he opened this eyes, he heard a moan from under him. That made him pale and spring open his eyes.

He looked down. He felt his face heat up. He also felt some blood drip from his nose.

He hand his hands were on Summer's boobs...and he was groping them...

Tsuna froze when Summer stirred. He then quickly removed his hands from her breasts and wiped off the blood coming down from his nose. But, he froze again...

_'I can't believe I just did that...But, they did feel nice. NO! BAD TSUNA! She is your friend, and someone you just met!'_ Tsuna commenced scolding himself.

Funny thing was he never noticed how badly injured he was. Oh, and the fact that Reborn recorded the whole ordeal.

_'I wonder Maman would react to this.'_

_~ END OF MY FIRST OMAKE ~_

**So, did you like the Omake? I always wanted to do one, and I couldn't let this chance slip by! Review what you thought of the new chapter 7 and the Omake. Oh, and if I made mistakes! I kinda, sorta didn't review this chapter too carefully. See ya next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
